A ski brake includes a braking bar which has two braking mandrels, is made of a bent wire material having several sections, and can be pivoted by means of a pedal against the force of a spring about an axis which extends substantially at a right angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski from a braking position in which the two braking mandrels project below the running surface of the ski to a retracted position in which the braking mandrels lie substantially above the upper side of the ski. The pedal is supported for pivotal movement about an axis which extends substantially at a right angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski. The braking bar or its pedal is biased for pivotal movement from the braking position toward the retracted position. A ski binding part is arranged on a guide plate or the like which is movably supported on a ski-fixed guide rail and, during a stepping in with a ski shoe, can be moved away from the pivot axis of the ski brake against the force of at least one spring. The spring is part of a thrust-balancing mechanism and can urge the pedal toward the retracted position. The end surface of the pedal which faces the ski binding part cooperates with a congruent end surface of the guide plate or the like of the ski binding part, these two cooperating end surfaces preferably being sloped or beveled.
One goal of the present invention is to improve the above-mentioned type of ski brake so that stepping into the binding is easier.
A further goal of the invention is to improve the above-mentioned type of ski brake so that external influences, such as bending of the ski during use, do not cause erecting forces to be exerted on the ski brake.